Known folders used by students, as well as professionals, for the orderly arrangement of paper, include binders, ring binders, folders using the tongue lock systems and variations thereof, etc. All of these folders have retaining means which necessitate at least one perforation in each sheet of paper or card which is to be placed therein. This constitutes a disadvantage, since it is necessary to perforate all the sheets of paper or cards, and often it is not desirable to have perforated sheets or cards.